In recent years, the concern with energy conservation has prompted many home owners and builders to attempt to substantially increase the insulation in homes and other buildings. While such is a generally laudible goal, such an increase in insulation can cause problems if proper care is not taken to maintain sufficient ventilation in attic spaces so as to prevent condensation and ice buildup on the roof of the building. Various attempts have been made to solve this problem, and such attempts may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,553, 4,237,672, 4,184,416 and 4,189,878. While such devices are in the most general sense suitable for accomplishing their intended purpose, those devices have a number of drawbacks which prevent more widespread usage of them. The size associated with most such devices renders them relatively expensive to manufacture and also requires a substantial amount of space. Further, the way such devices are intended to be used requires that those devices be made in special sizes to suit the particular joist spacing employed in a particular building.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide a dedvice which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and which may be easily and quickly applied to the job to perform the intended function of encouraging proper air circulation into and out of the attic space.